Winterly Rock
Winterly Rock (mistakenly named the Dreadfort by D_2the_avid) is the name of FMB's castle in Voltz Wars Season 4. It is located atop a snowy mountain across the sea from Elysium (D_2the_avid's city). There is a town full of dwarves and refugees from Edd2012's hostile takeover just beneath the castle. Rory Blackhammer was elected the first mayor but since he is deceased, Jimli the second runner up, became Mayor of Winterly Rock. Enviornmental Description Winterly Rock is located in a snowy area of the Season 4 map. It is in a Tundra, atop a mountain. History Fleeing From FnD Following the Battle of Sandy Crack, in which FnD defeated them in an air assault, FMB fled to find a new place to build a base. Eventually they found home atop a snowy mountain that would later be called winterly rock. Through a collaborative effort, FunkMasterBlast and _Ricochet quickly constructed a massive fortress on the mountaintop. Soon it featured a large workspace, towers looking out across the biome, and a throne room. The castle's energy needs are met by a large wind farm located atop on of the walls, and large oil reserves were later built under the castle itself. The castle is superbly defended, as to gain access one would have to climb up the entire mountain while being shot by the defenders. Alliance with the Dwarves While scouting the outside the mountain FMB discovered a band of dwarves living in a cave. After FunkMasterBlast agreed to take them in, they pledged their allegiance to him and began constructing a village beneath the castle. As word spread of Winterly Rock more and more refugees moved to the village for protection from Edd's armies which were roaming the land, destroying all who opposed him. Guard of Winterly Rock As refugees from the cities fled to Winterly Rock, so did soldiers. Morgan Bernhardt, and his battalion of soldiers, who were traveling nearby get attacked by Edd and retreat to the castle. These soldiers soon become the guard of the castle, and protect its entryway and walls from attackers. After FMB later attack Edd's Nether Temple and free the prisoners there, many of the surviving soldiers of Krop join Bernhardt in FMB's army too. FMB also have a large airship located at Winterly Rock, which originally was equipped with TNT cannons, but was later upgraded to simply drop TNT as bombs down on opponents as to increase damage and decrease load time. FMB have recruited a few Woodlfolk people for a larger garrison and their is a reserve force of Dwarves warriors ready to fight. A Castle Grows Into a City Despite FMB destroying Edd's Nether Temple and the threat seemingly defeated, Funk and Ricochet were surprised as refugees continued to pour in claiming that Edd's Army was still pillaging unfazed. As such, the population of the small town beneath Winterly Rock continued to grow. More and more buildings were built and food became a large issue. FMB set up a soup kitchen manned by High Technician Meccanus and fueled by a group of Mooshrooms. Eventually, FMB built farm blocks and constructed a massive auto-farm in an area which has to become the industrial district. FMB began to build a wall around the small city forming around their mountain. The wall has been finished, and encompasses a large portion of the frozen wasteland so that the city can expand further without having to move the walls or build new ones farther out. The Woodfolk join Winterly Rock Robin Woodfolk came to Winterly Rock with few people to seek shelter after Edd2012 destroyed their homes with his army of porkmen. At first, Lord FunkMasterBlast was hesitant, claiming that The pork men have been all but destroyed but Robin reassured Rob that his home was destroyed by a army or pork. Robin on behalf of the Woodfolk people took a oath of fealty to FunkMasterBlast and Winterly Rock. Part of the agreement, Robin donated some of his warriors to Winterly Rock's Garrison Winterly Rock High Council Includes the following: *FunkMasterBlast- High Lord of Winterly Rock. *Ricochet- (Second in Command?) No official title. *Morgan Bernhardt- Supreme Commander of the Armed Forces of Winterly Rock. *Lord Rory Jr. Blackhammer- Lord of House Blackhammer. *Jimli- Mayor of Winterly Rock, Dwarven nobility. *High Technician Meccanus- High Techinian of the order of the Spanner. *Klaus- Winterly Rock's Master At Arms. *Oliver Crumble- Anointed knight & commander of Crumblestone Spears. *Azguz Blutfaust- Dwarven Warrior & commander of Dwarven armed forces. *Robin Woodfolk- Leader of Woodfolk District. Major Events The Battle of Marston Klemp After Edd2012's siege of Stone Garden, FMB decided to infiltrate the Army of Pork to discover Edd's intentions. After a long journey they arrive at Stone Garden only to find it as a military base Edd uses to house his pig soldiers. After performing numerous tasks to get inside Edd's inner circle, they also find that Edd has created the perfect glaze from a clone of D 2th avid's blood and _Ricochet's blood who consumed a Porkcrux in Season 3 thereby making pork in his blood and that Edd is sending 500 porkmen to invade Winterly Rock. This concerns FunkMasterBlast as they only have around 100 soldiers from the Armed Forces of Winterly Rock. After crossing a major bridge between Winterly Rock and Stone Garden FMB devise a plan to blow the bridge as part of Edd's Army is crossing, splitting the army in half and slowing their offensive. The Winterly Rock Army then marches to the bridge to wait on Edd's Army to ambush them by blowing the bridge Prisoner Rescue Winterly Rock held a prisoner of unknown affiliation who brought Rory Blackhammer Jr. back and was captured by Winterly Rock guards. After spending much time in captivity and losing contact with the infiltration team, D_2the_avid began to plan his rescue attempt. As FunkMasterBlast and _Ricochet were paying people for their services, alarms began to sound as they quickly rushed to the castle's throne room. They met with Klaus a lead advisor in the Winterly Rock Armed Forces who gave vague details on what happened until the two were directed to Maid Margery's room. Along the way they found two guards knocked unconsciousness with Morgan Bernhardt and two guards securing the area. As they finally approached Maid Margery's room, she described seeing the prisoner and a man with smooth legs and ginger locks aiding the prisoner's escape as they roped off the castle's wall in front of the Maid's window. Rob and Richard immediately knew that David was behind the incident and saw this as a act of war but rather then invading Elysium, they decided to pretend as if they never knew who it was and let the feast stay underway. The two will take this advantage to kill King David. Category:Bases and outposts Category:Location Category:Country